


Baby Blues

by Newcake



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Baby, F/M, Idiots in Love, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcake/pseuds/Newcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Kelso don't make back up at the Prom in season one. Jackie goes home sad with Hyde and after one drunk night there lives will be changed forever. Jackie/Hyde.<br/>(Also on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom I hope you enjoy please review and tell me what you think.

Jackie was having the worst time at the dance. She was suppose to be with Micheal dancing, laughing, kissing, and having after dance sex. But instead she was miserable drinking punch next to Steven while Micheal was off sucking face with Pam Macy. As Micheal starts slow dancing with Pam it all becomes to much.

"Steven" Jackie says getting Steven out of a daze. "Please bring me home. It was a mistake to come here tonight and I just need to go home."

"Ok" Steven said getting up. Jackie knew it wouldn't be hard to convince Steven to leave. He didn't want to be here in the fist place. The only reason he came was because he felt bad for Jackie.

Steven grabbed her hand and lead her out of the gym. She made it to her car before she couldn't hold in her pain anymore and started to sob. "It's just not fair I was suppose to have a magical night. It's prom! I'm not suppose to be crying, I'm not suppose to be here with you. I'm suppose to be in the dancing with Micheal."

"Jackie, hey Jackie." Steven said trying to calm her down. "It's ok it's just some stupid dance. You're going to go to like a 1000 of them in your life".

" It's not just some dance it's prom. The most important night of a young girls life! And I'm suppose to be with Micheal". Jack cried out.

" You are the one who broke up with him". Steven says, causing Jackie to send him a teary eyed death glare.

" I know! I know! but still I thought he asked me to the prom. He said he loved me and then he goes ask stupid Pam Macy". For the next few minutes they just sit in Jackie's car as she cries and Steven tries to calm her down. Then one soul thought runs through her mind. "Steven, is Pam Macy better then me?"

Shes sure he's going to say yes or burn her. Even though he has been comforting her for the last couples minutes he hates her and would never give up a chance to burn her.

"What! No Jackie don't be crazy. Pam would give it up for a cookie to anyone... Even Fez". Steven says the last part making Jackie laugh just a little bit. "Kelso just being stupid ok. You have no reason to think Pam is better then you in anyway." He takes a small pause till asking. "Jackie are your parents home?"

"No they wont be home until late" late meaning in three weeks but Steven doesn't need to know about her parents never being home. "Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you alone and I want a drink and I'm just guessing your parents have some type of drink in your house".

"Yeah they have some beer and scotch".

"Great lets go" Steven says starting the car finally and driving toward Jackie's home.

3 hours Later Jackie Burkheart 's bed room

Jackie never drank as much as she did that night.

"You know what?" Jackie says with a slight slur " Micheal always talking about how awesome he is in bed. He's not! Like I know I have no one to compare to but I know one thing it's suppose to get better with time not as well as the first time we did it."

"Oh thats such a burn!" Steven says either just as drunk as Jackie or a little bit more.

"You know he didn't even call me after words. I had to wait a week before he said I word to me!"

"Thats just not cool man., but know Kelso I'm not surprised."

"Who needs Micheal Kelso? I DON'T!". Jackie cheered.

"Yeah" Steven said in agreement.

Both soon broke out in laughter, neither sure what was so funny. Jackie soon tries to get up which leads to her falling and landing on Steven.

Before either one of them knows what happening there starring face to face cm a part.

"You have nice eyes" Jackie says really seeing Stevens eyes for the first time.

"Yeah you too" Steven says inching closer to Jackie's face.

There lips meet softly at first, but soon it becomes full of passion.

The rest of the night is a druken night of confusion and loss of clothing.

The next morning Steven would wake up in Jackie's bed with her in his arm. He would sneak out with out her waking up and try to forget what he did.

When Jackie woke up she would cry but not sure if It's because she slept with Steven or if was because he wasn't there when she woke up.

1 and a Half months Later.

Jackie stood in the doctor Office alone she felt cold in the room and just wanted someone to be there , but know one could know.

She was just stressed or working out to much thats why she was late that had to be the reason

"Jackie Burkheart" The doctor said stepping in to the room. "I got the test back and it was a positive..." She kept on talking but Jackie had spaced out no long listening it couldn't be true.

She was only a Teenager a kid she couldn't be be be Pregnant, but she was.

She was pregnant

And it's father was Steven

She was carrying Steven Hyde's Child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie needs a friend any she can only think of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next Chapter hope you enjoy.

When Jackie got home, she lock her self in her room and cried. It wasn't true! It couldn't be true. When she thought she had been carrying Micheal's baby she had been scared, but it was Micheal's. Micheal they man of her dreams the man who loved her (or at least said he did).

But it wasn't Micheal's child in her body it was Steven's. Steven the guy who only ever was nice to her when she was crying (and he was only nice because he wanted her to stop), the guy who called her the devil, the guy who only slept with her because they were both drunk off there asses, and the guy who didn't even bother waiting for her to wake up before he left.

She needed to talk to someone anyone who might be able to help her.

Eric-No, last time he could keep his mouth shut for more then a day.

Fez- No, she just didn't know him well enough

Steven- NO NO NO, she knew he need to know but she couldn't tell him not yet maybe never.

Micheal- No , he's hate her forever.

She knew the choice was obvious, Donna. The closest thing she had to a best friend who actually liked her and not just because she was rich.

She usually talked to Donna about everything, but she had a fear in the back of her mind. What if Donna got mad at her because she had gone and get knocked up and with Steven's baby at that. Would she hate her for ever because she used Steven Steven like that. Would she tell everyone they knew out of spite. She just didn't know, but needed someone and Donna was all she had.

Eric Forman's basement

Donna day was just like any other. She was down in Eric's basement just hanging out with her friends minus Jackie. Ever sense prom night Jackie had been scarcely seen. Even after she broke up with Kelso she had still hung out with everyone (not that Eric never complained about the fact), but then after prom she was gone. She had asked Hyde who had went with her that night if everything was ok. He said yeah , but Donna knew something was up even with his Zen he still looked a little frazzled.

She was just watching some TV when Eric's mom Kitty called down to her.

"Donna, your mom called she said she need you to come home right away!"

"OK, ". Donna said getting up from her seat. "Bye guys" She told the boys as she got up and left from the door in the basement.

Living next door meant it took no time to get home. She entered through the kitchen door and found her mother waiting for her.

"Donna" Her mom said when she entered. "Your little loud friend called she sound very upset and said she need to talk to you ".

"Jackie?" said a little suprised of her calling after not talking to her in like a month and a half. "Is she ok mom?"

"I don't know, she said she wanted you to call and thats it." Her mom said leaving trying to give some pricey as she called.

Taking a deep breath she dialed Jackie's number.

_RING RING RIN-_

"DONNA" She heard Jackie yell from the other end. "Donna is it you!"

"Yeah it's me. Jackie are you ok you sound upset?" Donna ask getting to the point.

"No I'm not Ok Donna." Jackie said sounding like she was about to sob. "I need to see you please can you come to my house?".

" Yeah I'm free tomorr-"

"No Donna not tomorrow . NOW . I need to see you now." Jackie said in a panic.

"Ok ok Ill be over soon."

"Great". and with that she hung up not even saying goodbye.

With a sigh Donna stood up and started on her way to Jackie's house.

Jackie Burkheart's house

When Donna got there the door was open so she just let her self in.

"JACKIE" Donna yelled when she entered the very very big house. Getting no answer she made her way to Jackies bedroom. The closer she got the sound of sobbing got louder and louder. When she finale open Jackie's door the crying stopped.

Jackie's face popped up from under the covers of her beds."Donna?" she said in a voice raw from crying. Her face was red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing.

" OH MY GOD JACKIE! What happen?" Donna asked rushing over to the younger girl.

Jackie's shook a little before she started crying again. "I messed up Donna. I really messed up"

"Whats wrong please tell me"

" slept with Steven" She said in a small voice.

"WHAT?" Donna yelled. Jackie slept with Hyde no no no. That couldn't have happen it was just wrong. " You slept with Hyde. Jackie how could you are you? Are you so mad at Micheal you wnt and slept with his best friend."

"No no no no" Jackie said panic clearly in her voice. "It was prom night we where drunk. I can barley even remember what happen Donna. Please listen to me I didn't ask you here to tell you that."

"What then!?" She snapped at Jackie.

"It's his"

"What's his Jackie". Donna asked slightly frighten.

"The baby".

"The what!"

"The baby. I'm pregnant and it's Steven and I don't know what to do". Jackie said before going back to just sobbing.

Donna quickly grabbed her close trying to calm her down so she could figure out what was going on. She was confused and wasn't sure of much, but she was sure Jackie was scared and crying and really need Donna right now.

"It's ok Jackie it's ok" Donna said but both her and Jackie knew it really wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy??  
> Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Donna has a few questions to ask.

Donna wasn't sure how long she held Jackie as she cried. It may have been only 10 minutes or 10 hours, but it doesn't matter because in her heart it felt like forever before the younger girl stopped crying. It wasn't like she stopped crying though it was more like she had just ran out of tears to shed.

"Jackie" Donna said slowly not wanting to upset her friend anymore then she already was. " I need to know what happen."

Jackie took a few deep breaths trying to regain some control of her emotions. " It was prom night," Jackie started " I was upset and wanted Steven to take me home. So he did , but he didn't want to leave me alone because I had started crying in the car. Also I think he wanted to just take some of my parents alcohol. So he drove me home and we just started drinking. After like and hour I was so drunk I could barley stand and one thing lead to another and we where kissing, then I was waking up alone in bed the next morning."

" So Hyde got you drunk, slept with you, then left before you woke up so he didn't have to face the music!" Donna said obliviously mad at Hyde.

"It wasn't like that Donna, we were both like super drunk and out of it. I mean he would never sleep with me if he wasn't" Jackie said just a little bit sadden by her own comment, though she tried not to show it.

"Is that why you have been staying away from all of us?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I really wanted to see you Donna, but I was still freaking out and I couldn't come over to see you because if I ran into any of the guys, I wouldn't know what to do. I mean how do I know Steven hasn't told all the guys."

"I promise none of the guys know because if they did I would have found out by now." Donna said. They sat in silence for a moment before Donna took a deep breath and ask a important question. "Are you sure it's Hydes and not Kelso's?"

"I wish I wasn't because if there was a chance it was Micheal's I would say it was, but the doctor said I was1 to 2 months a long and I haven't slept with Micheal for like 3 and a half months." Jackie looked down sadly before letting out a small sad laugh. "It's kinda funny because I broke up with Micheal because I didn't want to be a teen mom stuck in this town. Now here I am. It must be fate."

Jackie looked up and Donna saw in her eyes they looked so sad, but more then that they just looked tired. It must be so much to deal with Donna thought. Donna was one of the few people that knew the basic's about Jackie and her parents never really being home and was guessing that they hadn't really been home lately. Mean Jackie had been going through all of this alone.

"You know you have to tell Hyde right?" Donna said and with that comment Jackie broke into tears once again.

Jackie's POV

Jackie knew 100% she should tell Steven about this , but how could she. There was more then a 60% chance in Jackie's mind that Steven would end up hating the child as much as he claimed to hate Jackie.

She didn't want her child to grow up with out a dad, but what was worse having a dad who hated you or no dad at all?

" I know" Was all Jackie could say.

She knew she had to tell Steven but how would she tell him and how would she deal with his rejection?

She didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's a short chapter but this a lead in to the next chapter which is Hyde's first one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please tell me and Please review. Also He will only be called Steven in Jackie's chapters ok anyone else it will be Hyde.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Do you think I should write more?


End file.
